A Segunda Geração do Trash
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Um autor indefinido e uma ideia muito sem noção. Resultado? Tortura para as pobres ripadoras.


_**A Segunda Geração do Trash**_

**{Becca: Meninas, dessa vez deixei o Firewhisky com vocês. Quase fui atropelada pelas caixas que a Lavi derrubou. *mostra o roxo na perna*} [Lavi vai até o depósito pegar algumas caixas de firewhisky]**

**Autor:** draco_girl **{Becca: "Sexo não definido"} [Lavi: Borboleta que nem o verdadeiro Draco!] (Bellks: Bicharam o Draco, que nindo.)**

**Beta:** Sem beta **{Becca: Ta explicado. Ela (ou ele, não sei) não tinha ninguém com neurônios suficientes para mostrar a porcaria que estava escrevendo} [Lavi: E ainda tem a coragem de admitir que não betou o troço!] (Bellks: Lá vem porrilhões de erros ortográficos. Vão estuprar meus olhos!)**

**Título Original:** Scorpius e os trovões **[Lavi: Só se forem os trovões que vão anunciar os RAIOS QUE EU VOU JOGAR NO SER QUE ESCREVEU ESSE NEGÓCIO SE ELE SE ATREVER A MANCHAR A IMAGEM DO SCORPIUS!] (Bellks: Diabos, me lembrou Percy Jackson.)**

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius **{Becca: Eu estou com o pressentimento de que isso vai dar merda.}[Lavi começa a chorar] (Bellks: Furubando desde moleques. Igualzinho ao papai Harry)**

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Resumo:"** -Juro por Merlin, quando eu crescer vou criar alguma coisa que pare ou pelo menos diminua esse barulho insuportável- suspirou baixinho, fazendo com que Albus risse e o abraçasse com mais força."

**Avisos:** Fanfic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho do 6 Vassouras. **[Lavi: Pinhãozinho? Sério mesmo?]**

**Situação:** - Dividindo a mesma cama **{Becca: Que maravilha! Muitas oportunidades de usar o duplo sentido!} [Lavi: Scorpius dividindo uma cama? Só se for comigo!](Bellks: Imaginei eles de conchinha agora...)**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, porque se fosse a Ginny não terminava viva, Harry e Draco seriam um casal, Fred estaria vivo e Scorp e Albus seriam irmãos para poderem cometerem incesto... **{Becca: Eu até que gostei do final dela. Fora a parte do incesto! Blergh!} [Lavi: A parte do incesto eu dispenso. Ou melhor: a parte Albus/Scorpius EU DISPENSO!] Tá parei. HP é da Jk Rowling {Becca: Que tal "J.K. Rowling"?}**, da Warner Bros e de umas editoras de livros que no momento eu não lembro do nome... **{Becca: Tah, ok. Senta lá, Cláudia. #L.} [Lavi: Não sabe fazer um disclaimer chique? Apenas coloque: Harry Potter não me pertence. Pronto!] **Ahh a fanfic é Slash, o que você deve saber **{Becca: A vírgula mandou abraços.}** porque eu duvido que abriria essa janela se não soubesse, mas se você é inocente o suficiente: Slash= dois seres do sexo masculino se pegando e fazendo coisas que os meus e os seus pais com certeza não aprovam...Embora nessa fanfic, as coisas sejam bem leves... **{Becca: Aham, sei.} [Lavi: Eu AMO slash. Eu AMO Pinhão. Eu NÃO ENGULO Albus/Scorpius] (Bellks: Minha rã faz um disclaimer melhor que o seu.)**

Albus e Scorpius haviam se conhecido no expresso Hogwarts e , **{Becca: Espaço no lugar errado, meu bem.} [Lavi: Não seria "Expresso de Hogwarts"?] **de um modo que não conseguiam explicar, se deram bem. Talvez porque Scorp **(Bellks: Se disser que foi amor a primeira vista, eu mato você.)[Lavi: Que raio de apelido é isso, criatura? É pior que chamar o Draco de Dray!]** fosse menos mimado e mais inseguro que seu pai,Draco Malfoy, ou porque Al era menos cabeça–dura **{Becca: Um sonserino que NÃO é cabeça-dura? Alô, é da SWAT? Temos um sério problema de descaracterização aqui.} [Lavi: Eu sou sonserina e não sou cabeça-dura! Que um raio caia em mim se eu estiver mentindo! #é atingida por um raio# Ai! ] **e mais calculista que seu pai ,Harry Potter, mas eles realmente se deram bem. **(Bellks: Aham, fia, senta lá. O filho do Draco NÃO mimado? Morre.)**

James,Fred e Ronald ficaram furiosos com amizade , culparam o loiro porque o irmão/primo/sobrinho **{Becca: Aqui é 00Slytherin. 007, temos uma caso de TRIPLA personalidade.} **foi parar na casa da serpentes. **[Lavi: Casa da serpente, é? 8D~ #pensando besteira#] **Draco e Harry ficaram apenas surpresos com a interação pacifica **[Lavi: Pacífica, mas que matou o acento, né?] (Bellks: Nem o acento gosta de você, elemento não identificado. Morre aí.)** dos filhos e quem sabe se lembraram da relação amor/ódio que um dia tiveram,mas não eram contra o relacionamento entre Malfoys e Potters **. [Lavi: Primeiro: Ponto, pare de ser antisocial e vá dar um abraço no S! Segundo: Autor(a), quando se fala de uma família, NÃO SE USA "S" NO FINAL, CRIATURA!] **Hermine **{Beca: Hermini É O... CENSURADO... seu (sua) idiota! Mesmo que você odeie a Granger como nós, precisa escrever o nome dela certo! Cacete! } [Lavi está quase fugindo da ripagem](Bellks: HERMINI HAUIEHIAUHEUIAHEIUHAE. Morra.)**, Astoria, Ginny, Lily e Rose ficaram felizes, finalmente antigas rixas poderiam e iriam ser esquecidas.

Mas antes que comecemos a detalhar as emoções e sensações de cada personagem em relação à Albus e Scorpius, vamos voltar ao foco principal da historia, **[Lavi: História tem acento, porra!]** como os dois garotos começaram a dividir a cama... **{Becca: É muito simples: Uma dupla de personagens + mais um (a) autor (a) maluco (a) + mais uma incrível vontade por parte do (a) autor (a) de fazer merda = Scorpius e Albus dividindo a cama. Depois dizem que eu sou ruim em matemática =)} [Lavi: Autor(a), vai se tratar, criatura de Deus! Que casal é esse? Como alguém imagina uma história de amor entre esses dois? *inconformada*] (Bellks: Puta que pariu, dividiram a CAMA tão novinhos? Vão começar a dividir o (censurado) quando, diacho? Vá se tratar, elemento.)**

1º Ano

Duas semanas depois do inicio do ano letivo **[Lavi: Vírgula!]** iniciou-se a época das chuvas em as **[Lavi: "em que as"]** tempestades caiam de manhã ou tarde [**Lavi: Autor(a), use a barra de espaços. E, querido(a), isso não é Hogwarts! Isso é São Paulo em Março!],**não havia problemas,mas se ocorressem de noite...Um certo garotinho **{Becca: Eu juro que tinha lido "gatinho"} (Bellks: Pra quê dar espaço nas pontuações, elemento?) **de cabelos loiro platinados quase morria do coração. **{Becca: E o prêmio de melhor frase do ano vai para... Oh, não é para essa frase aqui.} [Lavi: Ai, que maravilha! Scorpius virou um medroso! Meu Merlin, eu quero parar de ripar, mas minha compulsão por ripagens não deixa! ]**

Foi na primeira vez que chovera de noite**, [Lavi: Vírgula, você tá no lugar errado.]** e para azar de Scorp, **[Lavi: Dá pra parar de usar esse apelido idiota?] **parecia que o mundo ia acabar:não choviam gotas,mas granizo,o barulho dos trovões era extremamente alto e assustador e toda vez que caia um raio,um clarão enorme acontecia **{Becca: Por que, na verdade, quando caiem raios, são centelhas vermelhas que aparecem no céu, não é?}[Lavi: Autor(a), use a barra de espaço.[2]]**.O loiro estava encolhido em sua cama,rezando **(Bellks: Elemento, CADÊ O ESPAÇO NA PONTUAÇÃO, CARAI?) **baixinho, para que aquele inferno acabasse. **{Becca: "Meu Salazar, faça essa seca acabar! Faça com que o Albus coma meu rabo de uma vez *apanha da Lavi* para que as pobres ripadoras possam sair daqui e para que a Becca possa passar essa noite mara com seu querido Sirius Black"}{Becca 2: Antes que perguntem, eu usei a Pedra da Ressurreição para trazer o Sirius de volta :p} [Lavi: Becca, não me tortura! E eu quero meu Scorpius! O VERDADEIRO! Ò.Ó] (Bellks: Draco, seu filho tá ficando uma Maria-mole. SALVE-O!)**

Teoricamente não parou de chover,mas um certo milagre aconteceu **{Becca: O Sirius veio pra me ver? (sim, eu sou viciada }[Lavi: Scorpius voltou ao normal? *-*] (Bellks: Você desistiu dessa fic? Não? Então não é milagre, porra.),** esse milagre era mais conhecido como Al Potter **{Becca: Magoei T-T}[Lavi: Má vá! AUTORES, NÃO É LEGAL INVENTAR APELIDOS IDIOTAS, SABIAM?] (Bellks: Pior que inventar apelidos idiotas é ROUBAR apelidos de Fullmetal Alchemist! NÃO MACULE A IMAGEM DO ALPHONSE, POIA.):**

-Scorp?- chamou o moreno hesitante, por trás das cortinas de sua cama- Você está legal? **{Becca: "Quer dizer, você sabe, né? Se precisar de alguma coisa eu estou aqui, gatchênho"} [Lavi pega uma garrafa de firewhisky e se prepara para tacar na cabeça do Potter]**

-Claro- sua voz saiu tremula **[Lavi: Trêmula tem acento!]** e fraca- é só que a chuva... **{Becca: "Ai, Mona, esses trovões me deixam louca! To tendo um ataque de pelanca!" #AsBranquelasfeelings} [Lavi: Sem problema; Vem cá, Scorpius! EU te protejo dos trovões!] (Bellks: "Ai, Alzinho... seus braços são tão protetores!")**

Um trovão muito barulhento** [Lavi: Porque os trovões são tão baixinhos, né? ¬¬] (Bellks: Que isso, elemento, coloca no mute aí.) **interrompeu sua frase, fazendo com o loiro soltasse um gritinho bem feminino. **{Becca: Já sei, a viadagem ta no sangue. *leva Crucio da Baby e da Lavi*} [Lavi: Cuidado com o que você fala, Becca!] (Bellks ri das duas e leva pedrada)**

-Scorp?Você está legal?- repetiu o moreno, assustado com o grito- Scorp? **{Becca: Ta faltando um travessão aqui, meu bem} **Foi quando o improvável aconteceu, Albus escutou um soluço e percebeu que o amigo chorava. **{Becca: MAS NUNCA QUE UM SONSERINO, PRINCIPALMENTE UM MALFOY, CHORARIA NA FRENTE DE ALGUÉM! EU MATO ESSA CRIATURA! AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA!} [Lavi: Uia, já pode usar Avada? *o* AVADA KEDRAVA! Ò.Ó] (Bellks: AHUIEHIAHEIAHEIHAIHEIAE OI, ELEMENTO, POR ACASO LEU O LIVRO?) **Com o coração apertado,ele saiu de sua cama e abriu a cortina da cama do loiro: Scorpius estava coberto dos pés a cabeça,segurando o cobertor com força, deitado de costas com o traseiro empinado. **{Becca: Cuidado, Scorp. Andar com o traseiro empinado no dormitório masculino é perigoso, se é que me entende} [Lavi: Meu Salazar, eu tô pagando meus pecados ripando esse negócio!] (Bellks: UI, SANTA, É TIRO AO ALVO.)**

-Scorp- murmurou Al, enquanto se aproximava do outro garotinho apavorado- eu...eu estou aqui. **{Becca: Não, não, não, tu ta lá. Senta lá, Albus.} [Lavi: Vá pra tua cama, Albus! Do Scorpius cuido EU!] (Bellks: Ah vá, é mermo? Meninas, posso desistir? É muita idiotice numa fic só.)**

O loiro descobriu a cabeça para encarar o moreno, mas **(Bellks: SEPARA O RAIO DA PONTUAÇÃÃÃO!)** no exato momento um outro trovão ressoou e Scorp puxou o outro em sua direção,o abraçando com força e molhando seu pijama **{Becca: Na primeira vez que eu li isso aqui pensei em tanta coisa maliciosa que nem te conto} [Lavi: Putz, fomos duas] (Bellks: Putz, fomos três.)** com lágrimas.

-Fique aqui- implorou entre soluços- por favor,Al,eu não consigo dormir sozinho... **{Becca: "Preocupa não, Migs, eu te protejo".} [Lavi: Larga esse idiota do Potter e vem dormir comigo, meu loiro!] (Bellks: Quer que eu traga o ursinho Pimpão?)**

Albus deitou o amigo, logo em seguida se deitando e permitindo que o Scorp o abraçasse com mais força. Demorou um pouco para caírem no sono,Scorp por causa da chuva e o moreno por causa da preocupação com o loiro. **{Becca: ¬¬ Isso é muito piegas #Jakefeelings} [Lavi: Melação tem limite!] (Bellks vomitou.)**

2ºAno

Era março [**Lavi: "...época de muita chuva na cidade de São Paulo"],** fazia um pouco de frio,mas aquele tempo era comum naquela parte do Reino Unido. **{Becca: Será que essa besta não se tocou que em Março lá no Reino Unido é PRIMAVERA? Que eu me lembre, na primavera é CALOR.} [Lavi: Na verdade, é um climinha bem gostoso. Eu gosto da primavera. #tentando não pensar na fic#] (Bellks: Posso desistir?)**

As aulas haviam acabado, os Albus e Scorpius, **[Lavi: Tinham clones do Albus e do Scorpius?]** estavam no salão comunal Slytherin **{Becca: Sério, agora eu to cafusa! Eu já vi gente escrever salão comunal, comunal, etc... Mas eu juro que li "sala comunal" nos livros O_Õ}[Lavi: Eu nem lembro como aparece nos livros. Oo #pessoa que não lê HP há anos# Baby, responde aê! É Sala ou Salão Comunal?] (Bellks: Serve eu? Bom *silêncio* Não sei.)**. conversavam sobre Quidditch e sobre qual outra casa deveria competir com eles pela taça quando escutaram o barulho de água batendo nas janelas e telhados do castelo: estava chovendo. **{Becca: Que nada! É só o Filch que resolveu fazer uma limpezinha básica por fora do castelo}[Lavi: São os fachineiros limpando o cenário, relax!] (Bellks: Jura que é chuva? Achei que fosse Deus espirrando.)**

Albus viu a mudança de postura do amigo:Scorp estava ficando mais pálido do que já era e os olhos prata **{Becca: CINZA e PRATA TEM diferença}** adquiriram com um tom preocupado. **[Lavi foi se afogar no firewhisky] (Bellks: Olhos prata? O MOLEQUE É CEGO?)**

-Não se preocupe,Scorp- disse em um tom suave,colocando a mão no ombro do loiro- Acho que para até a hora de dormir . **{Becca: Pensamentos do Scorp: "Cala boca, Albus! Eu quero dormir contigo, sua besta!"}[Lavi empurra Albus e abraça Scorpius] (Bellks desistiu de mandar a elemento separar as palavras da pontuação.)**

-Obrigado,Al - respondeu o loiro,mas havia uma ponta de preocupação em sua voz -Mas se não parar,você...bem...sabe...como no ano passado... **{Becca: "Nas noites maravilhosas que tivemos juntos..."}[Lavi está batendo a cabeça na mesa] (Bellks: "Aqueles momentos de prazer e luxúria que você me deu... ")**

-Claro, não parar, por mim sem problemas. **{Becca: Eu me impressiono é com a ortografia da pessoa.}[Lavi: Sério, se você não gosta de mandar sua fic pra uma beta, de bowie, mas antes de postar RELEIA O QUE VOCÊ ESCREVEU E FAÇA UMA MÍNIMA CORREÇÃO, PORRA!] (Bellks: Só faltou: "Mim Albus Tarzan, você Scorp Jane".)**

O coração do moreno encheu de uma alegria infantil quando viu o sorriso gentil que adornava os lábios do amigo.O loiro sentia-se envergonhado em ter de pedir para que o outro dividisse a cama,o que ele não sabia era que Albus não se importava nem um pouco, na verdade,inconscientemente, o moreno torcia para que chovesse de noite,porque ele se sentia realmente especial quando ajuda**{Becca: "va"}** o amigo com seu problema relacionado a trovões. {**Becca: Se o problema dele são os trovões, eu me chamo Sirias White} [Lavi: Salazar, o que fizeram com meu Scorpius? #bebendo firewhisky com canudinho#] (Bellks: Pimpolhada com 12 anos já tá assim... Rezemos pra não ter m-preg no quarto ano.)**

3ºAno

-Al?-chamou Scorpius um tanto desesperado, não que tivesse o mesmo medo de trovões **{Becca: Rá! Eu sabia! Só tava querendo é se agarrar no Albus, né, seu safado? Ti peguei!}[Lavi: Eu prefiro ver o Scorpius com medo de trovões do que com vontade de dar o rabo pro Potter!] (Bellks: "Meu pipi no seu popô, meu popô no seu pipi".)** que tinha o ano passado,mas sentia-se bem quando o moreno o amparava naquelas horas- Está acordado?

-Agora sim- resmungou o outro- O quê foi, Scorp? **{Becca: O que tu acha, Mona?}[Lavi: "Eu quero mimi, me dá colinho?"]**

-Como o que foi?- retrucou o loiro,estremecendo de leve com o barulho alto do trovão- Você se esqueceu? **{Becca: Meu Salazar, já tomei 24 garrafas de Firewhisky e nem me liguei. Vou tomar a vigésima quinta *sai catando Firewhisky pelo escritório*}[Lavi passa uma garrafa e uns canudinhos para a Becca] (Bellks: Quero uma garrafa também! Não bebam tudo sozinhas, diabo.)**

-Putz, Scorp,ainda com medo de chuva?- caçoou **{Becca: É incrível como o Albus é inocente, não?}[Lavi: E eu espero que continue inocente!]**,mas sorrindo de leve,o outro ficava adorável quando se encolhia de medo- Vem,antes que eu mude de ideia...

A cabeça loira pareceu **{Becca: Repeti comigo: A-P-A-R-E-C-E-U.} (Bellks: PARECEU. AHAM, ELEMENTO DE SEXO INDEFINIDO, SENTA NO COLIN DO CAPETA.) **no meio da cortina de sua cama, parecia um tanto envergonhada,todavia a trovoada que aconteceu em seguida fez com que Scorpius pulasse rapidamente na cama do moreno e se agarrasse com força no pijama do outro. **(Bellks: Scorpius uke, Baby fora.)**

-Juro por Merlin que quando eu crescer vou criar alguma coisa que pare ou pelo menos diminua esse barulho insuportável- suspirou baixinho, fazendo com que Albus risse e abraçasse o loiro com mais força. **{Becca: Ah, eu gosto de chuva. *faz beicinho*}[Lavi: Eu AMO chuva, principalmente quando tem raios e trovões. Tá certo que na última vez que choveu forte assim, eu xinguei a beça, mas foi porque eu estava na rua e... EU QUERO FIREWHISKY! #pega mais quatro garrafas, coloca dois canudinhos em cada uma e começa a beber desesperadamente, as quatro de uma vez#] (Bellks: "Ai, Alzão, me sufoque nos seu corpo másculo." Blergh.)**

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que dormiram na cama de Albus. **{Becca: UI!}[Lavi está encolida na cadeira, bebendo as quatro garrafas e balançando pra frente e pra trás] (Bellks estourou a garganta de rir.)**

4ºAno

Férias de Julho **{Becca: E lá existe férias de Julho em Hogwarts? O.O}[Lavi: Se existe eu tô por fora. Oo EU EXIJO MINHAS FÉRIAS!] (Bellks: NÃO LEU O LIVRO –ALOK')**,depois de muito tentar,ou seja chantagear e implorar, seu pai **{Becca: Meu pai é o escambau! Cruzes! *se protege com um colar de dentes alho e fios de cabelo do Tio Sev*}[Lavi: Dracuxa?]** finalmente havia deixado que Scorpius passasse uma semana na casa de Albus,o engraçado foi que naquela semana choveu praticamente todos os dia **{Becca: O plural mandou beijos.} [Lavi: O ponto final também] (Bellks: Porra.)** ,impedindo que fizessem muita coisa do que haviam planejado, mas graças a Merlin, durante a noite não caia uma gota sequer de água **(Bellks: Ah vá, é mermo?),**até o ultimo **[Lavi: Acento se afogou na chuva] **dia de estadia na casa dos Potter,porque naquela noite choveu tudo e mais um pouco. **[Lavi: Autor(a), use o ponto final e maldita barra de espaço, SACOU?]**

Al e Scorp dividiam o mesmo quarto, o que facilitou bastante o problema de Scorp: assim que perceberam que todos já haviam ido dormir na casa, o loiro deitou-se junto com Albus,este o abraçou,segurando-o pela cintura, poderia soar estranho e constrangedor **{Becca: Poderia não, querido (a), SOA estranho e constrangedor}[Lavi: E BOTA ESTRANHO NISSO!] (Bellks: URRUL, PEGAEL ALBUS.)** ,mas para os dois garotos era um jeito de demonstrar que se importavam um com outro.

-Eu não acredito que você ainda chora por causa dos trovões- brincou o moreno,recebendo uma cotovela certeira no estômago. **{Becca: Eu quase que escrevi "Toma seu Grifo!" Mas eu me lembrei que o Albus é da Sonserina também :p} [Lavi: É tão estranho ter um Potter na Sonserina...] (Bellks: Pelo menos ele não chorou pro Chapéu Seletor que nem o Harry fez.)**

-Cala a boca- resmungou Scorp- Eu sei que você gosta de me abraçar,então fique quieto,porque eu posso ir no quarto do James e peço para ele. **{Becca: Nossa, isso soou muito Drarry. Adogo! *.*}[Lavi: Drarry é lindo. Esse negócio aqui é ESTRANHO!] (Bellks: Scorpius cheio das opções!)**

Albus riu,James, de todas as pessoas na casa, foi o que ficou menos contente com a visita do loiro. **{Becca: Por quê será?}[Lavi: Ah, nem vem! Triângulo amoroso não!] (Bellks imagina os três dividindo a cama, tipo sanduíche de Malfoy.)**

-Ah,claro- respondeu o moreno com um sorriso no rosto- porque é super normal o melhor amigo do seu irmão ir no seu quarto perguntar se pode abraçá-lo porque ele está morrendo de medo da normal... **{Becca: "morrendo de medo da normal"? *Becca foi se atirar no Lago Negro e não pretende voltar*}[Lavi foi pegar mais garrafas de firewhisky] (Bellks bate com a cabeça no teclado e espirra sangue na tela.)**

Scorpius tentou não rir,mas não conseguiu,sendo acompanhada pela risada de Albus em sua orelha. **{Becca: O.O}[Lavi está bebendo duas garrafas de firewhisky de uma vez e brincando com os canudinhos em uma terceira garrafa] (Bellks: Caraulio!)**

5ºAno

-Eu não posso acreditar que aquela...aquela hipogrífa te convidou para sair- falou um Scorpius um tanto alterado **{Becca: Parece que o ódio por hipogrifos é hereditário também} [Lavi: Tenho dó dos hipogrifos](Bellks: Tenho dó da menina.) **e estar chovendo forte não ajudava a melhorar seu humor.

-Scorpius -chamou pacientemente Albus- **{Becca: VOCATIVO TEM VÍRGULA! AVADA KEDAVRA!} [Lavi aplaude Becca] (Bellks joga pompons.)** Por favor, não vamos discutir isso novamente...

Pois é,depois das férias de julho daquele ano,a amizade dos dois parecia estar meio instável,graças as crises de ciúmes do loirinho:Scorpius tinha se tornado possessivo em relação a Albus, principalmente quando haviam garotas envolvidas,tirando,claro Rose e Lily, que eram suas melhores amigas... **{Becca: "Ai, Mona, a Lily e a Rose são as minhas bests e o Albus é meu namogado!"}[Lavi: Voldemort que está no Hades, MATE-ME!] (Bellks: "AI, MIGAS, VIRAM QUE LINDA ESSA BOLSA DE COURO DE DRAGÃO? ADOOOOGO".)**

Um trovão mais forte que os outros fez com que, involuntariamente, o corpo de Scorpius estremecesse. **{Becca: Involuntariamente? É, to sabendo.} [Lavi: Isso é tesão -q] (Bellks: Ia dizer isso, Lavi.)**

-Nós não estamos discutindo- comentou fazendo biquinho- eu só não aprovo o tipo de garota com que você sai, Al... **{Becca: Isso é por que você não quer que ele saia com GAROTAS, não é, meu amor?}[Lavi: E se fossem garotOs? Você estaria de bowie, pseudo-Scorpius?] (Bellks: "Sem caverninhas, Albus, só a minha mangueira.")**

-Scorp,desde quando você precisa aprovar o tipo de garota que eu saio... **{Becca: Ai, essa doeu! Tadinho do Scorp.}[Lavi: Isso era pra ser uma pergunta? Cadê o ponto de interrogação?] (Bellks: \cavalo)** - a frase saiu sem controle de sua boca,mas assim que aconteceu Albus calou a boca. **(Bellks: Repetição de palavras, oi.)** O loiro tinha em seu rosto uma expressão totalmente magoada. **{Becca: Viu, eu não disse? Crucio pra você, seu moreno estúpido!}[Lavi: Crucio nada, Becca! É Avada mesmo!]**

-Tudo bem,Potter- a voz era fria e **,[Lavi: Amei a formatação!]** tipicamente Malfoy, algo que geralmente o loiro nunca usava,mas sentia-se tão mal por dentro **{Becca: E eu acho que todos nós sabemos o por quê :p}** que não estava sem importando naquele exato **{Becca: Exato o quê? Um macaco dançando tango? #Fail}** –Se é isso que você realmente pensa eu não vou interferir mais, escolha qualquer tipo de garota que você quiser,mas quando ela estraçalhar seus coração **(Bellks: Seus coração, vixe.)**e eu sei que ela vai,não venha implorar por ajuda,porque eu não vou te ajudar... **{Becca: Olha a minha cara de preocupação: ò.ó (não sei como, mas sempre que eu vejo essa carinha, me lembro de corujas)}[Lavi está brincando de barquinho com uma garrafa vazia de firewhisky, mas está pensando seriamente em tacar o barquinho em certo(a) autor(a)]**

Dizendo isso o Scorpius caminhou até sua cama, sem encarar Albus e fechou as çou **[Lavi: Oooiii?] (Bellks: qiç, é aramaico?)** um feitiço silenciador e aquela noite não parou de chorar um momento sequer e a causa não eram trovões que produziam estrondos maiores do que o usual. **[Lavi: Ah, má vá! Scorpius não é assim tão mole não! Nem o Draco é!]**

6ºAno

Os problemas com trovões ironicamente voltaram naquele ano e Scorpius sabia bem o motivo: sem Albus ele se sentia vulnerável perante o mundo, não que fosse admitir para o outro, não falava mais com o moreno, só se fosse extremamente necessário e pedir para ser abraçado durante a chuva com certeza não entrava nessa categoria.

Naquela noite, chovia com força e os trovões estavam bem altos,todavia graças a Salazar **{Becca: Ei, essa fala é nossa!} [Lavi: E normalmente ela é utilizada quando a ripagem acaba, mas essa PORCARIA NÃO ACABA NUNCA! #desesperada, abraça as duas garrafas de firewhisky que está bebedo#]**, o moreno não estava no quarto, talvez estivesse se esfregando em qualquer oferecida do colégio **{Becca: Ciúme de beesha é foda. ¬¬} [Lavi: Acho que nem bicha é tão chata]** . As lagrimas escorriam **[Lavi: "...levando o acento para longe"]** do rosto do loiro,estava agarrado com força aos lençóis da cama, a cada tempestade o pavor que sentia pelos trovões aumentava e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada. **[Lavi: Isso porque a criatura já tem 16 anos! Dá licença, seja homem, Scorpius! Do jeito que eu sei que você é!](Bellks: Desisto de vê-lo macho nessa fic, mas pelo menos seja UMA BICHA DECIDIDA CARAIO)**

De repente , escutou a porta se abrir,mas não tinha forças para fechar as cortinas de sua cama, quanto mais lançar um feitiço silenciador, **{Becca: Não é mais fácil dizer Abafiato de uma vez?} **assim obrigando Al a ver que tipo de pessoa Scorpius havia se transformado. **{Becca: Só não digo nada por causa da Lavi.} [Lavi: Obrigada, Becca]**

Fazia muito tempo que Albus não sentia seu coração doer tanto,talvez nunca tivesse doido do modo como acontecera ao ver o loiro deitado na cama em posição fetal {**Becca: Sinceramente, esse negócio de "posição fetal" é tenso demais O.o} [Lavi: Eu sempre imagino um feto... O.o] (Bellks rindo abiloladamente.)**,chorando correu em direção a Scorpius ,deitando naquela cama tão conhecida, abraçou o loiro do modo que sempre fazia e sentiu-se completo como há um certo tempo não se sentia. **{Becca: Mais uma vez, em respeito a Lavi, eu fico sem comentários} [Lavi: Ô, Hades, dá pra liberar o Voldemort ou tá difícil?]** O rapaz que chorava passou os braços no pescoço do moreno,trazendo o mais para perto. **(Bellks: Okay, tirem as crianças da sala. Isso vai ser foda até pra mim.)**

-Scorp- murmurou Albus,sentindo que lagrimas **[Lavi: A-C-E-N-T-O]** de felicidade e de tristeza brotassem **{Becca: Como é possível ter lágrimas de felicidade E tristeza? E desde quando lágrimas "brotam"? O (a) autor (a) acha que estamos falando de batatas, é?}[Lavi: Sei lá, Becca, a essa altura do campeonato eu só quero que esse troço acabe!]** de seus olhos verdes:ele estava feliz pois tinha o loiro em seus braços novamente, mas também estava triste,pois via o quanto o outro sofrera por um motivo completamente idiota. **(Bellks: Um paradoxo ambulante. vixe.)**

-Al- sussurrou Scorpius enquanto enterrava o nariz na clavícula do moreno,inspirando aquele perfume que tanto gostava - não me abandone novamente. **{Becca: Esse treco ta muito #Sandy&Juniorfeelings. #piadainterna.} (Bellks: Ai, que bicha de novela mexicana.)**

-Não vou, Scorp- sentiu seu coração apertar novamente: como tivera coragem de deixar Scorpius?Mas não cometeria aquele erro novamente,nunca mais- Não vou,meu anjo. **{Becca: AAAAAAAAA! Meu Salazar, acabe com essa pieguice!} [Lavi: Eu tô avisando, Hades! Se você não liberar o Tio Voldy logo, eu vou falar para a Deméter ir pegar a filha dela!] (Bellks faz xixi na roupa de tanto rir.)**

Dizendo isso {**Becca: VÍRGULA}** encostou de leve seus lábios nos de Scorp {**Becca: Lavi, meus pêsames.}[Lavi: NÃÃÃÃOOOO! MEU SCORPIUS! T0T #vai se afogar no firewhisky#]**,sentindo o gosto salgado das lagrimas **{Becca: Era tanta choradera que esqueceram o acento.} **de ambos e o gosto doce que vinha de Scorpius. **(Bellks: O SAL NA PELE E VOCÊ ME LAMBIAAA... E EU DIZIA: "OH, BABY, I LOVE YOU" *Apanha da Baby.*)**

-Nunca mais eu vou te machucar, prometo-sentiu o outro o abraçar com mais força e seus lábios se encontraram uma vez mais. **{Becca: Isso NÃO parece Drarry! *foi vomitar e já volta*} [Lavi: Drarry é MUITO MELHOR que esse negócio! Autores, desistam! Não tem essa de "Pinhãozinho"!] (Bellks vomita o cérebro: Drarry... preciso... ler Dra- *morre*.)**

7ºAno

Naquele semestre não choveu uma noite sequer,mas mesmo assim durante todos os dias ,sem exceção, Albus e Scorpius dividiram a cama: era o modo de Al recompensar por ter ficado tanto tempo sem seu loiro e Scorpius se aproveitava disso. **{Becca ainda está vomitando}[Lavi está brincando com as garrafas de firewhiksy] (Bellks foi catar coquinho na ladeira.)**

Sem tirar o fato de estarem , um Malfoy e um Potter **{Becca: Desisto de achar sentido nessas frases!} [Lavi: Eu desisto de achar sentido NESSA FIC!] (Bellks: Eu desisto de achar sentido NA CABEÇA DESSE ELEMENTO)** publicamente assumindo a relação deu ao Profeta Diário varias matérias interessantíssimas , incluindo uma que falava sobre as suspeitas que existiam sobre o relacionamento do senhor Malfoy e do senhor Potter **{Becca: Assim é que eu gosto *sorri maliciosamente*} [Lavi: Opa, Pinhão é bom! 8D~] (Bellks: Adoraria ler uma matéria da Rita Skeeter sobre isso.) **,que negaram furiosamente os boatos...

Era a ultima noite que passariam no colégio, **{Becca: Colégio é o caralho! Baby, explica que é que assina o cheque!}** era o ultimo dia de aula: amanhã estariam se formando e seguiriam suas vidas em um terreno desconhecido: **{Becca: É impressão minha ou o (a) autor (a) tem uma tara por dois pontinhos?} [Lavi: Não sei, não quero saber, tenho raiva de quem sabe, eu quero matar o(a) autor(a)! #cinco tomando firewhisky de uma vez#)** de agora em diante serem reconhecidos como adultos, teoricamente, não haveria mais ninguém para dizer se era certo ou errado, mas ao mesmo tempo havia a liberdade que seria ganhada e a ideia de construir um futuro juntos era maravilhosa. **{Becca: Só pra ti, né?} [Lavi: Blábláblá... Dá pra colocar o "Felizes para sempre" ou tá difícil encerrar esse treco?] (Bellks: Eu quero a minha mãe.)**

De repente, se escutou um trovão,Scorp em vez de se assustar, que não precisava mais ter medo,não com o moreno que naquele exato momento em seus braços, adormecido. Agora,a chuva e os trovões eram algo que ele apreciava, não que ele fosse louco de ficar no terreno de Hogwarts durante as todas as tempestades,ficando completamente ensopado e correndo atrás de Abus {**Becca: "Abus", sou eu em uma festa indígena, dançando a macarena e cantando Mamma Mia! #Vovófeelings. Vide Seguidores da Mãe Munda} [Lavi: Ah, cara, eu sou fã da Vovó! #ignorando a fic#]**,como aconteceu à alguns meses atrás.

Acariciou de leve os cabelos negros e revoltados do namorado, **{Becca: Parece que essa aqui também não sabe da existência do ponto final ¬¬} [Lavi: Mágina, Becca! Os pontos finais aparecem nessa fic que é uma beleza! ¬¬]** Al era seu porto seguro, com ele poderia construir uma vida: via Albus trabalhando no St. Mungus como curandeiro **{Becca: Curandeiro é o meu ânus, sua cruza de mão-pelada com fenême!} [Lavi: Autor(a), o termo é MEDIBRUXO, CACETE!] (Bellks: MORRE DIABO!1111)** e se via no Gringotes, tendo um bom emprego, podia sentir o cheiro da comida de Ginny,Hermione e Molly quando fossem nos famosos almoços Weasleys de domingo **{Becca: "Weasleys de domingo"? Que expressão nova é essa? O_o}[Lavi: Prefiro nem imaginar, Becca](Bellks: Hãn?),** escutava as discussões que teria com James e Hugo,sendo protegido por Rose e Lily, sentia os abraços que receberiam das crianças que iriam adotar,sim porque queria ter filhos, no mínimo dois. **[Lavi: Uia, slash sem M-Preg! Milagre!] (Bellks: Ai, oremos.] **Mas mais do que isso via a felicidade, o amor, a cumplicidade, o carinho que existiria em todos os dias de sua vida com Al e isso era o que ele mais desejara a vida toda. **{Becca: Ai, meu Salazar, me mate!} [Lavi: Hades, prepare para perder sua esposa pelos próximos meses! DEMÉTEEER!] (Bellks: Merlin, KILL ME NOW)**

Sentiu o moreno se remexer e carinhosamente o abraçou. **{Depois dessa frase muito sugestiva, Becca resolveu ir brincar com Sirius. Entenda como quiser ;D}**

-Scorp- murmurou o moreno,sonolento- ainda acordado?Algum problema?

-Não,Al- respondeu,beijando-o na testa- estou apenas pensando... **{Becca: Scorpius pensando? O_O ... AAAAAAAAAAAAA! É o fim dos tempos! *sai correndo e se atira da Torre de Astronomia* #taparei}**

-Pare de pensar então- resmungou- está tarde,amanhã temos os dia **{Becca: Olha a pamonha, pamonha, apenas 3G$! Pamonha doce, pamonha salgada! Olha a pamonha! *morre atingida por um cacto*}** cheio e eu juro que não quer o que seu pai nos venha acordar de novo, eu traumatizei com o modo sutil dele... **{Becca volta dos mortos: Bah, Draquito sedução é super sutileza :p}[Lavi: Eu já fui acordada tantas vezes pelo Draco durante as minhas temporadas na mansão Malfoy...] (Bellks: Ai.)**

Scorp riu baixinho e apagou a luz com um aceno de estava **[Lavi: Aceno de quê?Oo]** certo, amanhã seria um dia e tanto,mas amanha também seria em que seus sonhos se transformariam em realidade e tudo o que ele precisava era o rapaz que voltou a dormir em seus braços .

**NA:** Finalmente acabei essa coisa,passei o carnaval inteiro pensando nela e ODIEI o resultado final **{Becca: Então por quê posto sua FDP? Era só pra em enche o saco, né? As pessoas adoram me infernizar!) [Lavi: Entã postou por que, criatura? Só pra me tortura?] (Bellks: Odiou o resultado final? EU ODIEI O RESULTADO DO COMEÇO, MEIO E FIM, DIABO.)**...Pelo menos eu não tenho mais nenhuma fanfic com tempo para ser escrita e posso me concentrar em escrever alguma NC-17 ou algum Scorp/Louis **{Becca: Ou receber um Avada na cara. *risada maléfica*}[Lavi: Eu voto pelo Avada!](Bellks: AVADA! AVADA!)** ...Bem, deixem review **{Becca: Mas nem sob tortura!} [Lavi: Ripagem serve?] (Bellks: Nem pelo James fodendo o Sirius.)**,eu fiquei deprimida e PRECISO DE REVIEW **{Becca: Nossa, to super triste por você –n. *lixa as unhas*} [Lavi: Nossa, estou chorando por você! -n](Bellks: Tô deprimida por sua mãe ter te parido.)**(agradeço a Nicky Evans, a Melanie Uchimaki, a Julia

e a Schaala por deixarem nas minhas outras fanfics)...Bjusss **{Becca: Finalmente! Essa porra terminou! *pula da cadeira e faz dancinha da felicidade*} [Lavi: ALELUIA! *se vira e dá de cara com Hades* Que foi, meu deus? Ninguém mandou não liberar o Tio Voldy! Vai ficar sem a Perséfone, sim, senhor! Não quero nem saber! Vai se entender com a tua sogra! Se depender de mim, a Deméter fica com a filha dela o resto do ano! Pode voltar pro mundo inferior, criatura! Dá próxima vez, libere o Tio Voldy quanto eu pedir!] (Bellks: AHÁ, FINALMENTE! Baby, posso desistir? Minha ripagem foi mais trash que a fic.)**

**Becca sai daqui voando(literalmente) e espera encontrar o seu Tio Sisi(lê-se Sirius Black) e muito Firewhisky no seu quarto quando chegar. Ela dejesa para todos uma boa noite (menos para a autora dessa coisa). Câmbio desligo.**

**Lavi foi atrás do VERDADEIRO Scorpius Malfoy e acabobu encontrando-o conversando com Albus Severus. Não precisou de mais nada. Lavi agarrou o Malfoy e azarou o Potter. O resto da Sonserina ainda espera entender a atitude da colega.**


End file.
